


Friday Night

by NSFWxgon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWxgon/pseuds/NSFWxgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Kataphract Drill Instructor visits you while you're at home after being sick for the past week. You never expected what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic. This is a NSFW fic, as it has sexual themes and at one point includes sexual intercourse. Let me know your thoughts on it, and/or if theres anything I can improve on! Thanks for reading. Also, let me know if theres anything I should've tagged this with! ( "y/n" means "Your Name" )

Your friends always teased you about this. They’d always point out when he was there and you’d always be embarrassed, but you’d reassure yourself ‘cause damn he was fine. You had one class with him, one that you regarded as the best class ‘cause hey, who doesn't wanna learn to pilot a gigantic machine with guns?  
You were a grade 12 student at Shin-Awara High School. This man was your Kataphract Drill Course instructor, Koichiro Marito. He was tall, had brown hair, slightly messy, but nothing out of the ordinary. A strong jaw...Tall as hell... Probably really nice under that white collar shirt... His voice damn nearly made you lose composure. You were violently attracted to this man. Let’s just say you thought about him more than once daily. You were fairly good in that class, enough for him to take notice from time to time. Sometimes at the end of class he would say something like, “You did good today, (y/n).” You would always say thanks, and wish him a good day while leaving. That’s all it was though.

One week, you were away. You had gotten pretty sick, and some people at school were concerned. You wouldn't let anyone in if they tried to visit you, under the excuse “I don’t wanna get you sick.” Your parent’s weren't home, both on a vacation, so you were there all by yourself getting over whatever you had.   
On a snowy Friday, you had a very, _very_ unexpected guest. You heard a knock on the door, but you didn't wanna get up from the couch. You had hoped that the person would just go away until you heard something.  
“Y/n? Are you there?”

You sat up, eyes wide, heart pounding as the rushing wave of adrenaline went through your abdomen. You hesitated before stumbling to the door, patting your hair down before opening it. You looked shocked, tired, and sick. He looked handsome, hot, a little bit relieved. “I got some things.” He held up a bag of groceries.  
You let him in, closing the door behind him to keep what heat that was in your house in.  
“I heard from the students,” he started right away, pulling out a flask after setting the bag down. “Your parents aren't home and they all said that you were really sick. I initially asked Yuki to check on you, but she had other things to attend to...”  
You just stood there, looking wide-eyed and a bit flustered, watching him take a swig. You figured it was what he usually had in there; alcohol.

“Want some help with that?” You finally managed to get something out. He gave you a momentary look of confusing while you nodded to the groceries, walking over to the bag to see what was in it. “I got some food for you; the students told me that you were sick and no one was home, so I thought I should do something.”  
“That and I have no hope at cooking. I've been literally eating instant noodles for the past little while.” You replied.

 Marito gave a laugh, taking the rest of the food out. There was lots, and you were surprised.  “You go sit down and rest, I’ll bring everything out once it’s done.” He said, patting you on your shoulder.   
You went out into your living room area, where you had made a bed on the couch. You got back under your blanket, and turned on your ps3. You were playing Heavy Rain while Marito got busy in the kitchen.  
About an hour later, Marito came out of the kitchen holding a bowl of Oyakodon. You were surprised; you didn't think he would make something like this. Well, you didn't exactly know what he was going to make.

He placed it out on the table, going back to the kitchen. You waited to see if he would come back out; which he did, bringing another bowl with him.  He sat down, and you paused your game to sit down and eat too.  After a while of silence, when you were almost done, he spoke.  
“I've been told about that you've been telling your friends...” He started out. You sort of froze, feeling that rush of adrenaline surging through your nerves again.  
“It’s very wrong, you know. More so wrong if you talk about _that_ at school.” He was serious.  
“So, is that why you’re here? I mean, aside from this,” you referred to the food, “but you’re here to tell me to stop thinking about you?”  You stuffed the last bits of the Oyakodon into your mouth.  
Marito shuffled in his seat, taking some himself. As soon as he had swallowed, he spoke again. “No. I just thought I should’ve brought it up.” 

You waited a moment, setting the empty bowl on the table. “I would though. I so would. “You surveyed his reaction, taking pleasure in the fact that he looked confused.  
A moment later, and he set his empty bowl down too.  
“What would you do?” He asked, raising a brow. Oh, even if it ruins things, you were going to try anyways.   
“What do you think I meant? Obviously it’d be on the same topic as what I was telling my friends about.” You gave a smirk. Your entire expression had changed in fact. You felt assertive, like a boss.

Maritos eyes widened. He sighed, and face palmed. “I’m not drunk enough for this.” He got up, taking the bowls to the kitchen. You pouted, waiting for him to come back. You heard him opening some cabinets, before yelling “Above the stove.”  
That was where your parents stored most of their alcoholic beverages. Some of them were imports from around the world, others were bought locally. He came back out with a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Did he seriously intend to drink?

 “What’re you...” You started.   
"I told you; i’m not drunk enough for this.” He poured some into the glass. You scrunched up your face in thought.   
“So...Is that a yes?” You said, tilting your head to the left. He looked at you, taking a moment to reply.   
“Wait a couple of glasses and we’ll see.”

You huffed, and got back on the couch. You unpaused your game, and played for a little while, Marito watching the screen and casually glancing back at you.   
Finally, after a little while, you saved your game and turned the console off. Marito looked towards you, a tad confused, on his 3rd cup.  
You got up and went over to him. He just watched you. 

“Look, I need to know if you’re gonna say yes or not. “ You looked into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes.  
“Well,” He paused. “Im not saying no. I’m about 3 and a half glasses in, and i’m not gonna remember anything.”  
You just stood there. The opportunity to do things with _him._ Things you’ve daydreamed about. Things you thought about at night. Very _intimate_ things. Unless he was joking. You were sure he wasn’t.   
“Give me a moment.” You said, walking away into your room, searching your drawers. Eventually you found the item. You ran back out, holding it up to him...

It was a box of condoms.

“Think they’re big enough?” you asked, knowing that although they can stretch really damn big, that doesn’t mean that it can’t brake. You've done your research.  
He took the box and looked it over, making sure to check the expiry dates- something you hadn't done -before replying.   
“Yeah, looks about right. How’d you get these anyways?” He asked.  
You shrugged. A couple of weeks ago a friend gave you the box, told you to keep it ‘cause they “sure as hell ain't throwing that out”

 It took you a moment, standing there, the adrenaline coursing through your body making you feel nearly- but not quite- sick to your stomach with excitement. You got on your knees, Marito watching you in between him drinking from his cup. You knew what you wanted to do; and you were going to do it.  
He let you do all the work; but you could sense that he was nervous. It was weird, but that didn't stop you. You undid his pants on your own, working on the belt, the fly, and eventually pulling his thick cock out.  
It was bigger than you thought. But not by much. You looked at his face, watching his reaction as you gently ran your fingers over it, progressing into full blown stroking; feeling it harden up in your hands.

He had a hand over the lower half of his face, but you could see that he had a rosy tone around his cheeks.  
You continued to jack him off for a few, before you stopped. You stared into his eyes before running your tongue up along the underside of his dick. His breathing hitched for a moment.  You ran your tongue along it a few times more before taking it in your mouth, at first going half way, pulling back, 3 fourths in, pulling your head back, and eventually to the hilt of his dick. You could feel it at the back of your mouth, some of it in your throat. The feeling made you tear up and salivate like a dog in the summer, but that didn't stop you from deep throating him.

Some minutes went by when you finally made him come. You pulled your head back, almost coughing because some of it went down your throat. You got up, going to the kitchen to spit it out.  
You came back moments later, watching Marito down another glass.  
“My turn.” You walked up to him.     
You started to stip, taking off your nightgown. It felt nice to take a heavy garment off. He got off of the chair, and started taking his own clothes off.

You were starting to get a bit nervous, almost losing grasp of the assertive feeling you had not too long ago, but you mentally brushed it off.  
You stood in front of him, only in your underwear, taking in everything.  
 _Holy shit, he's nearly fucking naked_ you thought to yourself. You looked into his eyes for a moment, before taking your undies off. There you were, standing before him, bare naked.  
You were pretty tall, as were most people in your grade, so you didn't have to look up too much. You were about up to his chin.

“You sure you want to go through with this?” He offered a chance to back out.   
“I wanna go through with this, all the way.” You didn’t take it.  
You did have to semi-stand on your toes to reach his face though. The both of you engaged in a kiss, you trying your best not to lose balance. It wasn't every day that you had to stand on your toes to reach a man’s face.

 Soon after, the both of you were on the couch. He was leaning over you, playing with your nipple, while thrusting his fingers in and out of you. You were feeling great; the little tinges of pleasure surging through your abdomen. You were practically soaking, and you were breathing hard in between the kisses he gave you. Eventually, you orgasmed, your vaginal walls tightening and spasming against his fingers, leaving a soaked patch of the blanket you two had laid out prior. You could see he was visibly hard again. 

“I want it.” You said, panting. You were still in the stages of post-orgasm.  
“Want what?” He asked, teasingly.   
“I want your cock.” You replied. If your face could get any redder, you’d have a cranberry for a head.

 He walked over to the table, grabbing the box of condoms. He took one out, and opened the package. Like how anyone would when properly applying a condom, he pinched the tip then rolled it on.  
You sat there, looking up and down the grown man, really paying attention to Marito’s body. Man, was that a sight to see.  
 You could feel yourself getting turned on again, as the little electric surges that borderlines pain but weren't quite painful, tingled in your abdomen. You had been wanting this for so long, and you were excited. You’d lost count of how many times you thought of him bending you over and roughly fucking you or pushing you against the wall and slamming his pulsating schlong into your zillyhoo.

 Daydreaming over, you stood up. “Couch or my room?” You asked, pointing to your room.  
 “We’d better do this in your room. Does your bed creak?” He replied.   
“I don’t think that matters; there’s no one here but us.”

He nodded in agreement, and followed you into your room. You sat on the side of your bed, your legs dangling from the knee down.  
You scooched farther back on your bed as he came up, and helped you get into position.  
You were laid onto your back, with your legs apart. Marito rubbed a thumb on your clit, almost making you squirm.

He positioned his cock at your vaginal hole, holding your legs. You held your breath.  ”Just breathe calmly, okay? I'm going in." He said, to reassure you. You nodded and took a deep breath. You could feel him start to go in, and you were thankful that he was going in slowly. Since the condom was a pre-lubed one, you didn't have to worry too much about any tearing. That and your natural vaginal fluids made for plenty of lubrication.  
It felt pretty uncomfortable at first; he was about halfway in now. You continued to monitor your breathing, and he continued to reassure you.   
Soon he was all the way in. Balls deep. He stopped to let you re-adjust yourself, and get used to his girth. One thing that you never told him was that you hadn't fucked before.

He waited for your okay, only starting once he got it. He pulled his hips back, just until only the tip of his dick remained inside, then he pushed back in. He did that a few more times while you continued adjusting. Eventually, you spoke up. You felt ready for what you wanted.  
"Faster," you huffed. "I want you to ram into my sweet spot." Your face was red with what you said.  
Marito leaned forward and kissed you, letting your legs down and complying with your wishes. He pulled his hips back and thrusted with the force of a post driver. A few more tries, and he started to rub against the spot that would send even more electric tingles throughout your abdomen.  
He started rubbing your clit as he was thrusting, which made you moan. That and the feeling of his dick grinding against your g-spot.  
He kissed you again, not slowing down. He switched the hand he was using to rub your clit, and angled you a bit so he could go deeper. 

You breathlessly moaned his name as your vaginal walls started spasming, and the euphoria of an orgasm built up. He was still thrusting, which made it practically over powering. Not soon after did he come. He was resting over you, his arms holding him up, his face inches from yours. The both of you panted, and then engaged in another kiss.  
"Where are your parents?" He asked as he pulled himself out. He took the condom off carefully and inspected it in case of leakage before throwing it in the garbage.

"They're away for a couple of weeks. They won't return until the end of the month." You said, finally catching your breath.  
"So if I stay over for the night they aren't going to come home early?" He laughed.  
You shook your head, and got under your blanket. He joined soon after.  
"You are going to remember this, eh?" You asked. You were sure he couldn't be that drunk.  
"Yeah." He said, helping you get into spooning position. "This won't affect anything in school.” he closed his eyes. You could feel his breath on your neck as one of his hands absently rested on one of your breasts.  
The two of you drifted off to sleep soon after.

           

What a great Friday night.

 


End file.
